


Almost Ten Years, Who Would’ve Thought ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was happy & thinks that he is lucky to have Steve, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Almost Ten Years, Who Would’ve Thought ?:

*Summary: Danny was happy & thinks that he is lucky to have Steve, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams woke up feeling great, & happy. The Feeling didn’t leave him, He went into the kitchen, & found his lover cooking breakfast for the two of them, shirtless, which is the blond’s favorite way to see him.

 

Steve was whistling a happy tune, when he felt a pair of warm lips on the back of his neck. He smiled, when he felt a pair of arms snaked around his waist, He put the food on automatic warmers, & turned around to give his lover some attention.

 

“What are you happy about, Danno ?”, The Five-O Commander asked with a smile. “I am just happy, It’s almost ten years, Who would’ve thought ?”, Steve smiled, & said agreeing, “Yeah, Who would’ve thought ?”, & they were silent, til Danny spoke up.

 

“I love you, Steve, Thank you for making me happy”, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, & they shared a kiss. The Former Seal kisses him back, & said, “I love you too, Come on, Let’s eat breakfast”, & they spent the day together, as they ate. They planned out their day.

 

The End.


End file.
